


The boy who works in the bakery

by xbelieveinme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbelieveinme/pseuds/xbelieveinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Mi scusi?» grida Liam perforandogli un timpano, Louis è costretto e mettersi una mano davanti l’orecchio e a mandargli un’occhiataccia, sono le undici di mattina e lui si è svegliato appena venti minuti fa per volere altrui, il suo corpo è ancora stordito. Si appoggia malamente al bancone e guarda in basso, assonnato, vorrebbe tanto un letto e una coperta.<br/>Da una porta che sbatte ancora, esce un ragazzo con una maglia a maniche corte, sgualcita e sporca di cioccolata, Liam gli fa cenno con la mano alzandosi sulle punte e quello si avvicina con passo frettoloso verso di loro due.<br/>«Posso esservi utile?» chiede più rivolto a Liam che al diretto interessato, poiché Louis ha ancora la testa appoggiata sul palmo e gli occhi bassi, quasi chiusi a perdersi nelle mattonelle bianche e sporche del pavimento del locale.<br/>«Dovremmo ordinare una torta, per il ventiquattro dicembre» mentre parla, Liam, strattona il ragazzo che ha di fianco e lo costringe a rimettersi dritto sui proprio piedi. Ed è proprio in quel nano secondo in cui fa saettare lo sguardo prima sulla maglietta sporca e poi su una massa uniforme di capelli che Louis lo nota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy who works in the bakery

Sulle strade di Holmes Chapel c’è il ghiaccio, i cumoli di neve sono ammucchiati vicino ai marciapiedi e il cielo minaccia una nuova nevicata per le sette di quella sera. Le macchine camminano lente con le catene alle ruote, la gente è munita di ombrelli e giubbotti imbottiti, Louis Tomlinson, invece, è stretto nel suo giubbotto di jeans con la pelliccia interna che lo riscalda appena e ha coperto le orecchie gelate con il suo berretto di lana grossa che va sul bordò, forse prima era di un altro colore, ma questo non se lo ricorda.  
Cammina a passo svelto vicino al suo amico Liam Payne, un’inguaribile amante delle feste Natalizie, stando attento a non scivolare sul ghiaccio e a non imbattere in qualche palo, e «io non capisco» sbuffa creando una piccola nuvoletta nell’aria, «la mia torta di compleanno non dovrebbe essere una sorpresa?» chiede alzando per un attimo lo sguardo sul suo amico.  
Liam Payne non è mai stato un tipo che sa tenere la bocca chiusa, le cose le deve dire altrimenti non sta bene con se stesso. «Ascolta» fa a Louis infilando le mani nel giubbotto Hollister, costosissimo, «o la scegli con me oppure dovrai accontentarti di quella che hanno intenzione di prepararti Niall e Zayn» gli dice svoltando l’angolo in una viuzza piena di addobbi natalizi, «e sinceramente, non te lo consiglio» conclude controllando ogni insegna per trovare il locale giusto. Louis sbuffa di nuovo mentre Liam apre una grossa porta di vetro con le maniglie di legno chiaro, subito dopo si trova in una pasticceria troppo piccola per tutte le persone che ci sono. Si guarda intorno, la gente entra ed esce velocemente, c’è chi prende silenziosamente una tazza di caffè fumante a un tavolino, chi attende impazientemente di essere servito davanti ai banconi pieni di dolcetti, torte e pasticcini, chi esce dal portafoglio i soldi per pagare e tornare a casa.  
Qualche minuto più tardi Louis, insieme a Liam, si trova davanti alla cassa ad aspettare qualche anima viva che può aiutarli, ma tutti sembrano troppo occupati a fare altro e a correre a destra e sinistra con vassoi in mano e pacchetti.  
«Mi scusi?» grida Liam perforandogli un timpano, Louis è costretto e mettersi una mano davanti l’orecchio e a mandargli un’occhiataccia, sono le undici di mattina e lui si è svegliato appena venti minuti fa per volere altrui, il suo corpo è ancora stordito. Si appoggia malamente al bancone e guarda in basso, assonnato, vorrebbe tanto un letto e una coperta.  
Da una porta che sbatte ancora, esce un ragazzo con una maglia a maniche corte, sgualcita e sporca di cioccolata, Liam gli fa cenno con la mano alzandosi sulle punte e quello si avvicina con passo frettoloso verso loro due.  
«Posso esservi utile?» chiede più rivolto a Liam che al diretto interessato, poiché Louis ha ancora la testa appoggiata sul palmo e gli occhi bassi, quasi chiusi a perdersi nelle mattonelle bianche e sporche del pavimento del locale.  
«Dovremmo ordinare una torta, per il ventiquattro dicembre» mentre parla, Liam, strattona il ragazzo che ha di fianco e lo costringe a rimettersi dritto sui propri piedi. Ed è proprio in quel nano secondo in cui fa saettare lo sguardo prima sulla maglietta sporca e poi su una massa uniforme di capelli che Louis lo nota. Passa in rassegna con gli occhi ogni capello ondulato che ricade sulla fronte del ragazzo mentre cerca qualcosa sul tavolo, un block-notes forse, passa alle sue mani appena impugna la penna e infine ai suoi occhi nel preciso istante in cui si scontrano con i suoi. Continua a guardarlo anche durante il botta e risposta con Liam, ha una voce bassa e roca, estremamente interessante che esce da delle labbra sin troppo rosse e gonfie per essere di un ragazzo.  
«Louis?» lo riscuote ancora una volta Liam, e Louis si rende conto che gli hanno fatto una domanda ma non ha sentito neanche mezza parola di quello che hanno detto. «Eh?» fa oscillando lo sguardo dal suo amico al ragazzo dai capelli dalla forma imprecisa.  
«Louis smettila di dormire! Come vuoi la torta?».  
Louis apre la bocca e la richiude, anche perché il riccio ha appena riso lievemente e gli ha bloccato ogni capacità di agire. La sua risata è bellissima, lui è bellissimo e Louis è palesemente gay dall’età di quattordici anni.  
«Con la panna» dice sbloccandosi all’improvviso, subito dopo fa una pausa, il riccio scrive.  
«Rettangolare» altra pausa.  
«Bagnata al caffelatte».  
«Bagnata al caffelatte?» è Liam a parlare, chiaramente contrariato, un’occhiata di Louis lo zittisce subito.  
«Qualche parola come “Buon Compleanno Louis”» continua alzando le spalle «“venti”».  
Il ragazzo alza un attimo lo sguardo su di lui mentre scrive, e Louis intravede in quello sguardo verde -verde?- un ragazzino di appena diciassette, diciotto anni.

Hannah Walker è tale e quale a Louis Tomlinson. Veste alla moda, ha una strana fissazione per i vestiti bianchi, le piace andare a letto tardi e svegliarsi possibilmente ancora più tardi ed ha una cotta per David Beckham da tempi immemori. Tutte cose che ha in comune con il suo carissimo amico Louis, ed è per questo che, forse, sono così legati l’uno all’altra, così legati da condividere anche i più piccoli segreti.  
«Devi vederlo» le dice Louis mentre entrano in quel locale dalla porta di vetro. La trascina per la pasticceria/bar tirandola per la manica del cappotto appena comprato nonostante le sue lamentele, ed Hannah non sa proprio come si è fatta convincere dal suo amico, ma probabilmente stava ancora dormendo quando ha annuito alle urla di Louis. Hannah si strofina una, due, tre volte l’occhio destro e poi sbadiglia sedendosi affianco a Louis su una sedia in ferro, «piacerà anche a te» continua Louis mentre allunga il collo per vedere al di là delle persone che si trovano davanti ai banconi pieni di dolciumi.  
«Voglio un caffè» borbotta Hannah guardando il piccolo portatovaglioli posizionato al centro del tavolo «amarissimo» continua accavallando le gambe fasciate da un pantalone chiaro, subito dopo un cameriere si avvicina a loro con un bock-notes in mano, «Volete ordinare qualcosa?» chiede gentilmente. Louis sbuffa, non è lui quello che sta cercando e no, non vuole niente mentre «il caffè più amaro che avete» dice Hannah sorridendo al ragazzo bassino dai capelli corvini, il ragazzo annuisce e si allontana, dopo qualche minuto si riavvicina con l’ordinazione e lo scontrino, Hannah paga e lo ringrazia.  
«Quindi» inizia sorseggiando il suo caffè fumante «dov’è?» chiede a Louis guardandolo con sospetto.  
«Non ne ho idea» risponde tamburellando le dita sul tavolino «ieri era proprio qui a quest’ora, dovrebbe esserci».  
Un quarto d’ora più tardi Hannah sbuffa, il suo caffè l’ha finito da parecchio tempo e Louis è più ansioso del solito, per questo appena la porta si apre dietro di loro per l’ennesima volta, Louis si volta per l’ennesima volta. I suoi occhi si illuminano appena scorgono il ragazzo del giorno precedente entrare un po’ trafelato borbottando parole che Louis non riesce a capire, lo guarda mentre si toglie la sciarpa blu e il giubbotto di pelle nera, lo fissa così insistentemente che non si accorge neanche che Hannah lo sta strattonando per farlo tornare alla realtà.  
«E’ lui?» gli chiede e questa volta è lei quella ansiosa, Louis annuisce mentre segue con lo sguardo quel ragazzo, che ha appena salutato la commessa e si sta tirando su le maniche della maglia fino ai gomiti, «ma ho capito chi è!» trilla Hannah facendo nascere sul volto un sorriso, «è il fidanzato della sorella dell’amica di mia cugina!»  
Louis non ha il tempo di metabolizzare il resto della frase, si è fermato a “è il fidanzato” e i lati della sua bocca sono finiti subito all’ingiù, «quindi è impegnato» sospira appoggiando la testa su un palmo delle sue mani.  
«Ed etero» continua Hannah per rincarare la dose, per Louis è già sufficiente sapere che quel ragazzo bellissimo ha una relazione con una ragazza. Gonfia le guance e fa uscire l’aria sbuffando, pensa di avere un proprio e vero –sbagliatissimo- istinto nel trovare e volere ragazzi bellissimi già impegnati ed etero, come è già successo parecchie volte.  
«Dovrebbe chiamarsi Henry o qualcosa del genere» dice Hannah facendo finta di non notare l’espressione amara del suo migliore amico. Louis annuisce e guarda quel ragazzo ancora una volta e le uniche parole che si illuminano nella sua testa sono: Henry è meraviglioso.  
«Vado a parlarci» si convince alla fine alzandosi dal su posto lasciando da sola un’Hannah dall’aria stucchevole. Si avvicina al bacone e si appoggia ad esso con le braccia, proprio davanti ad Henry e «Ciao» fa allargando un sorriso sul volto. Henry alza gli occhi sulla sua figura e gli sorride di rimando, «Hey, Louis, giusto?» gli chiede sistemando qualche pasticcino in un vassoio, Louis annuisce convulsamente, gli sembra un sogno che quell’Henry si sia ricordato il suo nome, «hai bisogno di qualcosa?» continua pulendosi le mani con uno straccio, Louis annuisce ancora una volta.  
«Sai dirmi a che ora il mio amico ti ha detto ieri di consegnare la mia torta?» domanda su due piedi, è la prima cosa che gli è passata per la mente. Henry gli fa segno di aspettare e va a prendere il block-notes su cui ha scritto il giorno precedente e «alle nove e mezza di sera» dice.  
«Okay, perfetto».  
«Sei venuto solo per questo? Non facevi prima a chiedere al tuo amico?» gli chiede con uno strano ghigno divertito, Louis scuote prontamente la testa e si volta un poco per indicare la ragazza seduta al tavolino che guarda il fondo della tazzina, «Si è appena lasciata con il ragazzo e volevo farle vedere il posto, è davvero un locale grazioso» gli spiega stendendosi in un sorriso.  
Henry alza le spalle e gli porge un dolcetto davanti, è con la crema, «un omaggio per la tua amica» dice, poi si volta e prende un altro vassoio con delle tartine «scusa ma ora ho da fare».  
Louis prende il dolcetto tra le mani e sorride per ringraziarlo, «Sì, okay» fa allontanandosi di due passi, si blocca appena si accorge di non avergli chiesto una cosa, «..il tuo nome?».  
Il ragazzo gli sorride di nuovo, «Harry».

Louis non vede Harry da ben tre giorni e un po’ gli manca. Il tempo non gli è stato sufficiente in questi ultimi giorni tra regali dimenticati da acquistare, i preparativi per la sua festa e l’immancabile studio per gli esami che si terranno a febbraio. Ma nonostante tutto, quel ragazzo di nome Harry, e non Henry, gli è rimasto in testa ogni secondo: mentre spalava la neve davanti casa, mentre abbordava un ragazzo la sera prima in un locale, mentre giocava con le gemelle a prendere il thè e perfino anche quando è andato a fare shopping con Hannah.  
Apre la porta di vetro troppo in fretta e con la stessa velocità raggiunge uno dei tavoli, non c’è molta confusione nel locale e neanche Harry c’è, lo cerca con lo sguardo anche mentre lo stesso ragazzo dai capelli corvini dell’altro giorno gli chiede se vuole prendere qualcosa, «un thè caldo» risponde congedando il cameriere.  
«Oggi sei venuto per controllare se il tuo amico mi ha dato l’indirizzo giusto?» gli chiede qualcuno alle sue spalle e Louis riconosce subito la voce di Harry, non può essere più felice. Si volta velocemente e gli sorride facendogli vedere tutti i denti, «certo che no» sbotta con le gote visibilmente rosse, lo guarda alcuni secondi perdendosi nelle fossette che si creano sulle sue guance quando sorride, nei suoi occhi dall’indescrivibile colore, nei suoi capelli che hanno tutta l’aria di essere morbidi e profumati. Louis si prende qualche secondo per trovare una scusa valida, «veramente mi trovavo da queste parti, così ho pensato di venire a prendere un thè e poi, ricordi quel dolcetto omaggio che mi hai dato per la mia amica? Beh, alla fine l’ho mangiato io perché a lei non piacciono i dolci. L’ho trovato davvero buonissimo e vorrei prenderne alcuni per portarli a mia nonna, sai, non sta molto bene ultimamente» mente mantenendo costante il sorriso sul suo volto.  
Harry ride sonoramente e Louis non capisce se lo sta prendendo in giro o se gli è venuta spontanea la ridarella, sta di fatto che «Ti va bene una confezione da dieci?» gli chiede gentilmente. Louis annuisce passandosi una mano tra i capelli per spostare il ciuffo dagli occhi, «è molto gentile da parte tua» dice congiungendo di nuovo le mani sul suo grembo. Harry si allontana con un sorriso stampato sul volto e Louis non può che pensare a quanto sia stato carino nei suoi confronti. Controlla ogni sua mossa dietro al bancone, prima di confezionare i suoi dolcetti serve un’anziana signora che ha bisogno di due fette di torta alla mela per i suoi due nipotini, poi si avvicina al cameriere dai capelli corvini e indica con il capo verso di lui, Louis arrossisce di botto.  
Lo vede ritornare da lui con un pacchetto in mano e una tazza nell’altra, «Il tuo thè» dice appoggiando la tazza sul tavolino, proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, «e i dolcetti per tua nonna» continua affiancando al pacchetto lo scontrino. Louis prende quel pezzetto di carta, lo legge e tira subito fuori i soldi per poter pagare, «ma se divento un cliente fisso..» inizia sfogliando le banconote nel suo portafoglio «merito uno sconto o un bonus speciale?» gli chiede dando ad Harry la somma giusta.  
Il ragazzo riccio sorride e poi ghigna, riservandogli un’occhiata veramente indecifrabile, «hai così tante anime tristi da confortare con dei dolcetti o..» e qui lo guarda ancora una volta, come a volerlo sfidare, magari ha già capito tutto, «o semplicemente non hai nulla da fare?»  
Louis trattiene una risata ma non riesce a non stendere le labbra per formare un sorriso, «Sono indeciso, in realtà» risponde grattandosi il mento, fingendo di essere pensieroso, «e comunque mia nonna non è una persona triste!» subito dopo si perde nella risata del ricciolino, è così imbarazzatamente bella, e Louis capisce che non può flirtare con un ragazzino etero, anche se questo è il ragazzino più bello che lui abbia mai visto.  
Scrolla le spalle e porta alle labbra la sua tazza di thè proprio nell’istante in cui una ragazza che lavora lì chiama Harry per aiutarla a confezionare dei biscotti, «ci vediamo, Louis» si congeda lasciandolo con un sorriso e senza neanche dargli il tempo di rispondere.  
Louis è convinto che, per la strada del ritorno e per le prossime ventiquattro ore prima del suo compleanno, penserà solo ed unicamente a due occhi verdi e a dei riccioli castani.

La festa è stata ben organizzata da Liam, e Louis ne è felice, il suo amico si è anche offerto di prestargli il cottage in campagna ereditato dai nonni, dato che sua madre gli ha categoricamente vietato di fare una festa in casa Tomlinson e non aveva altri posti disponibili.  
Zayn è il dj della serata, è circondato da bellissime ragazze e grida perché gli piace farlo, balla –si struscia- con chiunque e beve quantità di alcolici con il suo amico e compagno Niall Horan, nonché chitarrista e studente di economia e marketing.  
Quest’ultimo è stato incaricato delle bevande e del cibo, ha ordinato tutto dalla pizzeria di suo zio e ora nell’aria della casa in campagna di Liam c’è quel profumo di pizza calda e di birra, oltre all’odore pungente dei pini che circondano il cottage.  
Louis è stato intrattenuto, per la maggior parte del tempo, dai suoi amici che sono venuti alla festa, e indaffarato tra pacchetti con fiocchi rossi, sorrisi grati, e gli auguri ricevuti su Facebook e Twitter, non si è neanche accorto che le nove e mezza sono quasi passate e che Liam ha già aperto la porta. Si rende conto che la sua torta è arrivata solo quando intercetta due occhi chiari e vispi dietro le spalle di Liam, e, scosso da mille brividi, beve l’ultimo sorso dal suo bicchiere di qualche bevanda corretta con i fiocchi da Stanley Lucas e congeda due suoi amici. Raggiunge in fretta la porta e si apre in un sorriso nell’esatto momento in cui Liam sta prendendo la torta dalle braccia di Harry e così «Ehi» dice appoggiandosi allo stipite. Harry abbozza un sorriso e Louis si sente quasi svenire, subito dopo lancia un’occhiata a Liam e lui capisce al volo, saluta e ringrazia Harry e infine se ne va con la torta, lasciandoli da soli.  
«Buon compleanno, Louis» borbotta Harry strofinandosi le mani coperte da grossi guanti di lana l’una con l’altra, in effetti là fuori fa veramente freddo, Louis può chiaramente notare la differenza di temperatura.  
Louis si lecca le labbra e si sposta dallo stipite, infilando le mani in tasca per tenerle il più lontano possibile dal malsano desiderio di toccare Harry, e ora che ci pensa, non l’ha mai toccato e ne sente quasi l’esigenza di farlo.  
«Grazie» sussurra mentre una folata di vento imbatte sul suo viso, probabilmente scompigliandogli anche il ciuffo di capelli che gli ricade sulla fronte. Rabbrividisce e sente alcune proteste dietro di lui che gli chiedono non molto gentilmente di chiudere la porta, Louis li lascia perdere e Harry sembra non voglia muoversi da lì, così il neo ventenne coglie la palla al volo, «vuoi unirti a noi?»  
Harry si apre in un sorriso e abbassa la testa, «Louis, è la Vigilia di Natale» dice sistemandosi il cappellino sulla testa, nascondendo anche i ciuffi di capelli che gli escono dai lati. Louis inarca le sopracciglia e poi annuisce un po’ deluso, ci aveva quasi sperato.  
«Ho ancora delle consegne da fare e mio padre mi sta aspettando nel furgoncino, devo andare» gli spiega Harry, Louis annuisce un’altra volta, «tranquillo, ci vediamo Harry» risponde il festeggiato sorridendogli appena. Si scambiano un altro paio di sguardi e poi Harry si volta per raggiungere il furgoncino parcheggiato sull’altro lato della strada, poi, improvvisamente, ritorna sui suoi passi nell’esatto momento in cui Louis sta chiudendo la porta, ma la riapre appena lo scorge e gli sorride.  
«Il bar è chiuso in questi giorni» lo avverte Harry infilando le mani nel cappotto imbottito e pesante.  
Louis è un po’ sorpreso dall’informazione che Harry gli sta dando ma poi alza le spalle e «quando riapre?» gli chiede.  
«Il due gennaio» risponde il riccio in fretta, perché suo padre nel furgoncino sta già suonando il clacson.  
«Allora ci vediamo il due gennaio, Harry» dice Louis riprendendo il pomello della porta per chiuderla, Harry annuisce e sotto i primi fiocchi di neve della giornata corre verso il furgoncino.

Il due gennaio Louis non ci è potuto andare alla pasticceria dove lavora Harry, non ci è potuto andare neanche per l’intera settimana seguente, ha dovuto per forza passare due lunghe settimane a casa di suo padre, che si trova a Doncaster, come pegno per non essersi fatto sentire per quasi quattro mesi.  
Solo le 16:47 di giovedì 12 gennaio quando Louis spinge, per la sua felicità, la porta a vetro del locale che profuma sempre di dolci e cioccolata, e rincuorato dal calore che gli fa sgelare il naso, si toglie cappellino e sciarpa mentre si siede ad uno dei tavolini. Si guarda intorno: la gente, ora che le vacanze natalizie sono passate, è notevolmente diminuita, anche il personale è diminuito, per esempio il ragazzo dai capelli corvini non c’è, delle ordinazioni se ne occupa la ragazza che di solito vedeva alla cassa.  
Louis ordina di nuovo un thè accompagnato da qualche biscotto al limone e lo sorseggia piano mentre attende l’arrivo di Harry, che ancora non ha visto ma che sa che arriverà prima o poi.  
Intanto riceve qualche messaggio da Niall e Liam che gli danno il bentornato ad Holmes Chapel dopo le due settimane a Doncaster, mentre a Zayn è proprio lui a scrivergli, “Dove ci porti a festeggiare oggi? :) xx”  
La risposta non tarda ad arrivare, “Si va in discoteca!! xx”  
Sorride e risponde al messaggio di Zayn e proprio mentre preme invio nota, attraverso la porta a vetro del locale, Harry con una ragazza bionda, che presume sia la sua fidanzata, intenti a svolgere una discussione molto accesa. Louis si acciglia e cerca di leggere il labiale di Harry, ma purtroppo è negato con queste cose e non ci riuscirà mai, si limita, quindi, a interpretare i gesti dei due ragazzi. Lei sembra infuriata, lui scocciato, e Louis è felice.  
Quando Harry entra nel locale, senza la compagnia della biondina, Louis gli sorride e lo saluta con la mano, il riccio si apre improvvisamente in un sorriso, lo raggiunge al tavolo e si siede sull’altra sedia, proprio di fronte a quella di Louis.  
«Ti aspettavo dieci giorni fa» lo rimprovera e ruba anche un biscotto dal piattino di Louis, Louis alza le spalle e beve un altro sorso di thè, «ho avuto da fare» si giustifica leccandosi le labbra.  
Rimangono in silenzio qualche secondo in cui Louis si perde nel viso di Harry: non sa neanche il suo cognome, in realtà non conosce niente di lui, sa solo il suo nome, che è etero e impegnato e che lavora in un bar/pasticceria, che sembra sia di proprietà dei suoi genitori.  
«Era la tua ragazza?» chiede all’improvviso alludendo alla scena che ha visto poco prima, Harry sembra un attimo confuso ma poi annuisce e il suo volto cambia istantaneamente espressione, «sì ma non andiamo più molto d’accordo» gli confessa tirando per un attimo gli angoli della bocca.  
«Hai intenzione di lasciarla?» gli chiede, quindi, Louis, più curioso che mai e non capisce proprio quella schiettezza da dove la stia tirando fuori.  
«E’ probabile.. ma perché sto dicendo queste cose ad uno sconosciuto?» lo rimbecca Harry scoppiando a ridere, Louis lo segue a ruota e poi addenta un biscotto.  
«Sconosciuto o meno, mi dispiace vederti con quella faccia. Un mio amico mi ha appena invitato ad una serata in discoteca per il suo compleanno, ti va di venire?»  
Harry lo guarda e gli sta sorridendo anche, Louis riesce a sentire un leggero colorito spargersi sulle sue guance ma fa finta di non farci caso e continua a soppesare quello sguardo così intenso e liquido che gli fa tremare le gambe, «Okay» è l’unica parola con cui risponde Harry.  
L’attimo dopo hanno già fissato un appuntamento per quella sera alle nove, proprio di fronte al bar.  
Louis, mentalmente, sta ringraziando Zayn Malik e il suo diciannovesimo compleanno.

Arriva in perfetto orario davanti al bar con la sua macchina e intravede sin da subito la figura alta e slanciata del ragazzino che affolla i suoi pensieri da un po’: è imbottito da capo a piedi, ha il mento coperto da una grossa sciarpa di lana, un cappello nasconde i suoi ricci e il suo busto e avvolto nello stesso giubbino che aveva il giorno del suo compleanno, le mani non riesce a vederle perché ce l’ha in tasca, ma riesce quasi a scorgere il naso diventato rosso per il freddo.  
Louis ferma l’auto proprio davanti ad Harry, con la mano gli fa cenno di entrare e lui non se lo fa ripetere due volte. L’interno dell’automobile di Louis è caldo per via del riscaldamento che si è premurato di accendere ed Harry fa un sospiro di sollievo, Louis spera di non averlo fatto aspettare troppo sotto il freddo.  
«Dio, sto congelando» si lamenta il più piccolo appena chiude la portella e Louis sorride, «Ciao anche a te, Harry» gli rimbecca mettendo di nuovo in moto l’auto. Si lanciano uno sguardo e ridono come due amici di vecchia data mentre in realtà si conoscono veramente poco, a Louis sembra che ci sia qualcosa che lo lega ad Harry, e non è semplice attrazione fisica.  
Durante il tragitto, però, parlano parecchio e Louis scopre tante nuove cose su di Harry: ha diciassette anni ancora per un mese, è fidanzato con la tizia bionda da quasi un anno, il suo cognome è Styles ed ha una sorella maggiore.  
Inoltre parlano anche di lui e di molte altre cose: della nevicata che hanno preannunciato per quella notte, della pasticceria, dell’auto di Louis, della nuova canzone dei Coldplay appena passata in radio e si sono scambiati anche i numeri di telefono.  
A Louis Harry Styles piace sempre di più.  
«Non frequento molto le discoteche» ammette Harry mentre entrano nel locale. Non c’è molta gente e Louis riesce già ad intravedere Liam, Niall, Zayn e gli altri invitati, «Perché sei minorenne» risponde mentre avanza verso di loro con Harry al suo seguito.  
«Per solo pochi giorni!» sbuffa Harry, Louis ride.

Al suo compleanno, Zayn, ha invitato solo i suoi amici più stretti, in tutto sono quasi una decina.  
Harry, con i suoi amici, sembra divertirsi e Louis ne è felice: ridono, scherzano e parlano sempre, di tutto.  
Ma Louis ed Harry non si sono ancora toccati, neanche sfiorati per sbaglio.  
Quando, finalmente, per le casse rimbomba qualche canzone decente decidono di andare a ballare, anche perché adesso il locale si è riempito ed è un peccato rimanere seduti a bere per tutto il tempo, Harry però ha deciso di rimanere seduto sul quel divanetto, ignorando le suppliche di Louis, non gli va proprio di ballare.  
Louis, spesso e volentieri, lancia delle occhiate ad Harry mentre balla e si rimprovera da solo subito dopo: quel ragazzino è diventato la sua ossessione, non riesce proprio a staccargli gli occhi da dosso, è un cosa impossibile. Louis ha sempre creduto nel colpo di fulmine e nel destino, per questo pensa che l’incontro con Harry sia stato progettato da qualcuno che abita lassù a cui piace vederlo con il cuore scalpitante per una persona troppo sbagliata per lui.  
Ma Harry è come una scarica elettrica, Louis ne è rimasto folgorato.  
Un ragazzo dalla pelle mulatta come il suo amico Zayn lo ha raggiunto sulla pista da ballo e si è messo a ballare con lui, Louis non lo ha rifiutato ma ha continuato a guardare Harry: lo ha visto armeggiare un po’ con il cellulare, bere il suo drink e una volta lo ha anche trovato con lo sguardo fisso su di lui.  
Louis si muove a ritmo di musica su altre due canzoni ma la necessità di stare accanto al ricciolino si è fatta sentire non appena quel ragazzo mulatto lo ha avvicinato a sé per le spalle. Raggiunge Harry sul divanetto, un po’ sudato e accaldato, e sorride, «Tutto okay?» gli chiede prendendo in mano il bicchiere che aveva lasciato precedentemente sul tavolino, Harry annuisce e gioca con le proprie dita, abbassando lo sguardo, «ho appena ricevuto una bella strigliata dalla mia ragazza via sms» ammette ridendo imbarazzato.  
Louis schiocca la lingua contro il palato e ghigna «per fortuna sono libero e gay» dice, con la voce più seria che ha prima di prendere un sorso dal suo bicchiere, e intanto scruta ogni espressione di Harry: non sembra per niente sorpreso, anzi.  
«Lo avrei giurato» ride Harry riponendo in tasca il suo cellulare.  
«Non ti da fastidio, vero?» gli chiede prontamente Louis, è una domanda che fa a tutti perché non vuole mettere in imbarazzo nessuno, tantomeno un diciassettenne.  
«No, assolutamente, anche mio cugino lo è» risponde il ricciolino sorridendogli dolcemente, Louis sente chiaramente il suo stomaco attorcigliarsi su se stesso, fare mille fiocchetti e sciogliersi subito dopo, «Oh, è carino come te?».  
Louis non ne è sicuro, ma per una frazione di secondo è riuscito a scorgere del rossore sulle guance di Harry ma non può confermarlo perché il ricciolino ha abbassato immediatamente il capo con un sorrisetto sulle labbra.  
«Si è arrabbiata molto la tua fidanzata?» gli chiede allora Louis, in mancanza di altro. Harry annuisce e alza le spalle, «pensava che fossi a casa e si è infuriata quando le ho detto che mi trovo in una discoteca..»  
«..con dei perfetti sconosciuti» conclude per lui Louis alzando lo sguardo su un Niall decisamente ubriaco.  
Harry ride e il più grande sente di nuovo quella sensazione allo stomaco, «con un perfetto sconosciuto» lo corregge voltandosi dalla sua parte.  
Louis pensa che non ci sia niente di più perfetto degli occhi di Harry, delle guance di Harry, delle ciglia di Harry, delle labbra di Harry: è bellissimo e lo ripeterà fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.  
Deglutisce rumorosamente e posa il suo bicchiere sul tavolo mantenendo il contatto con gli occhi di Harry, il cuore gli batte leggermente più forte e preso dall’ansia inizia a strofinare le mani sudate sui jeans scuri, poi, deciso, come se ci fosse una corda a tirarlo o qualcuno a spingerlo, si sporge in avanti e sfiora con le sue quelle labbra così rosse e belle, indescrivibili.  
Le labbra sono proprio la prima cosa che Louis tocca di Harry ed è un po’ orgoglio di se stesso, perché sta proprio baciando un ragazzo che è ad un passo avanti oltre la linea della perfezione.  
Si allontana dalle labbra di Harry lasciandolo con uno schiocco e temendo di averlo spaventato si prepara delle scuse, ma non fa neanche in tempo ad aprire la bocca e gli occhi che il ragazzino lo prende per la nuca e lo tira di nuovo verso di sé, premendo forte le labbra contro le sue.  
Louis è decisamente troppo sorpreso, non se lo aspettava.  
Appoggia le mani sulle sue guance e gli intima tacitamente di aprire la bocca per permettergli di appropriarsene.  
Louis ci gioca con quella bocca, Harry gli sembra un po’ impacciato ma può capirlo perfettamente, anche lui si è sentito allo stesso modo nel suo primo bacio con un ragazzo, e quindi non gliene fa una colpa, anzi, ne è felice mentre morde quella labbra delicatamente con i propri denti e intanto passa le mani tra i capelli folti e ondulati del ragazzino, stringendoli tra le dita.  
Prima o poi si vanterà con qualcuno di averlo baciato.  
«Ragaz.. oops» è la voce di Zayn che li interrompe. Louis ha sentito subito, sotto il suo tocco, Harry irrigidirsi e allontanarsi da lui immediatamente, come uno strappo, un cerotto levato via in malo modo. Si voltano tutti e due verso Zayn ma quello è già ritornato sui suoi passi deciso a non disturbarli più e l’unica cosa che riescono a fare è guardarsi per qualche secondo e arrossire come due adolescenti alle prime armi.  
«Harry» tenta Louis, lo cerca con gli occhi e allunga una mano per potergli toccare il braccio ma Harry si alza troppo in fretta per i suoi gusti dal divanetto e abbassa immediatamente la testa, «mi riaccompagni, per favore?» gli chiede e Louis non può far altro che annuire e abbassare lo sguardo sulle proprie ginocchia, afflitto.

Le uniche parole che si scambiano durante il viaggio di ritorno sono le indicazioni per casa di Harry, Louis ha insistito di volerlo lasciare a casa e non davanti al bar, vuole assicurarsi che arrivi sano e salvo nella sua camera. Louis non è imbarazzato, solo un po’ innervosito, proprio non capisce il comportamento di quel ragazzino: è stato lui ad approfondire il bacio!  
Il ventenne continua a non crederci, stava andando tutto così bene fino all’arrivo di Zayn, si erano sciolti in quel bacio, Louis aveva trovato un appiglio di gioia in quella lingua, in quelle labbra. Fissa la strada di fronte a sé mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore, riesce quasi a sentire il sapore di Harry e la sua saliva attorno alle labbra, si chiede se per Harry è la stessa cosa, poi un pensiero gli affiora nella mente: e se gli ha fatto schifo?  
«E’ la terzultima su questa strada» dice Harry nel modo più freddo che possiede destandolo dai suoi pensieri, Louis sussulta e poi annuisce, affondando il mento nella sciarpa pesante.  
Parcheggia proprio sotto la casa che Harry gli ha indicato e spegne il motore, non sa esattamente cosa fare, ma è consapevole di dovergli delle scuse.  
«Quindi.. buonanotte» fa Harry aprendo in fretta la portiera, mostrandosi più spaventato che mai, e quando è già con un piede sull’asfalto Louis lo prende dalla manica del suo cappotto imbottito e lo prega «Harry, per favore» gli dice stringendo la presa «parliamone».  
Harry è in procinto di sbuffare e tentenna un secondo, poi, rassegnato, rimette il piede nell’auto e chiude la portella, Louis sospira e allontana la mano dal suo braccio, rilassandosi sul sedile.  
«Io non sono gay» borbotta il più piccolo infilando le mani in tasca, guardando dritto dinanzi a sé. Louis volta gli occhi dalla sua parte e lo fissa senza rispondere: ha il viso contratto in un’espressione corrucciata, ha le guance rosse ed è rinchiuso nelle sue spalle, sembra ancora più piccolo. Harry Styles è piccolo, effettivamente.  
Non può rinfacciargli di averlo baciato, che hanno pomiciato per una manciata di minuti, lo frusterebbe ancora di più di quanto già lo sia, e Louis non vuole. Trema dal freddo e annuisce piano, «sì, è ovvio» lo asseconda torturandosi le mani coperte dai guanti.  
Vede Harry alzare finalmente lo sguardo su di sé ma non parla, ha le labbra serrate e gli occhi lucidissimi per il freddo, Louis vorrebbe avvicinarsi e accarezzare quelle guance così morbide, vorrebbe dirgli che è bellissimo e vorrebbe baciarlo soprattutto, ancora ancora e ancora.  
Così sospira e si sposta un po’ sul sedile per poterlo guardare meglio «Ascolta» inizia dolcemente «so perfettamente che per te è stato, uhm, strano, e me ne farei una ragione se tu decidessi di non volermi vedere più» continua abbassando gli occhi mentre il cuore gli batte forte «me lo devi solo dire» conclude con un sussurro, un sasso nella gola. In realtà non vuole per niente concludere tutto quando non sono neanche all’inizio, ci tiene ad Harry nonostante non si conoscano molto, ci tiene così tanto che infila dentro le tasche le mani e di nascosto intreccia le dita aspettando la risposta del ragazzino.  
Ma Harry non risponde di nuovo, si ostina a tenere il capo chinato a contemplare i suoi jeans scuri, Louis ne è quasi dispiaciuto, non voleva metterlo di fronte ad una situazione così.. strana, appunto.  
«Io, sul serio, non me la prenderei..» inizia di nuovo Louis per non far cadere un altro silenzio nell’abitacolo, ma «Cazzo!» sbotta alla fine Harry appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e la testa sulle mani «certo che ti voglio rivedere, Louis» rivela stringendo gli occhi e nascondendo, un secondo dopo, il viso tra le mani.  
E’ Louis, questa volta, ad essere rimasto senza parole, forse perché il sasso in gola gli si è sciolto e ha lasciato spazio al suo cuore che gli batte così forte che riesce a sentirlo anche nelle tempie, forse perché il trucchetto delle dita intrecciate funziona, o forse perché quelle parole lo hanno reso incredibilmente felice.  
Sente Harry respirare a fondo dentro i suoi guanti, gli sembra piccolissimo e impaurito, avrebbe voglia solo di coccolarlo e abbracciarlo ma si limita a prendergli i polsi per costringerlo ad alzare il viso, «rivedermi in che senso?» si sforza a domandargli sorridendo dolcemente.  
Poi gli occhi di Harry si sono scontrati con i suoi e di riflesso lo hanno fatto anche le sue labbra, ed è la seconda volta che il più piccolo prende l’iniziativa.  
Si baciano forte, come se il mondo stesse per finire entro pochi minuti, come se non ci fosse tempo abbastanza per imprimere come un marchio a fuoco il proprio sapore l’uno nella bocca dell’altro, si toccano, respirano a fatica e i loro gemiti rimangono a fatica nelle loro gole.  
Louis tira i capelli ad Harry da sotto il cappello per costringerlo ad allontanarsi dalla sua bocca, anche se con sommo dispiacere, ma ha una grande necessità di riprendere fiato perché quel bacio l’ha sfinito. Negli occhi di Harry può scorgerci perplessità: li fissa per qualche secondo e poi «da quanto non infilavi la lingua in bocca alla tua ragazza?» gli dice ma a metà frase sta già ridendo come un matto.  
«Scemo» lo prende in giro l’altro dandogli un pugnetto sulla spalla, nel modo più tenero che Louis abbia mai visto fare ad una persona. Si lanciano delle occhiate sorridendosi a vicenda e nessuno dei due ha la forza di aggiungere altro. Louis è al settimo cielo: il cuore gli martella ancora forte nel petto, ha le guance arrossate e tenta, con poco successo, di far smettere alle sue mani di tremare leggermente.  
E’ il cellulare di Harry che rompe il silenzio con una suoneria veramente squillante, Louis sobbalza nello stesso istante mentre «Merda» borbotta Harry fissando lo schermo del suo telefonino per poi girare la testa verso casa sua e notare le luci in soggiorno accese e la tenda muoversi, «è veramente tardi per i miei standard» continua rifiutando la telefonata. Louis allunga il braccio fino a toccargli la guancia con il pollice «tranquillo, vai» sussurra poco dopo.  
«Il mio turno domani finisce alle diciannove» lo informa Harry con una mano sulla maniglia per aprire la portella, Louis sorride e non risponde, gli basta sporgersi un po’ in avanti per lasciargli un piccolo, leggerissimo, bacio sulle labbra e vedergli le gote colorarsi di rosso.  
«Buonanotte Harry».  
«’Notte Louis».

Louis Tomlinson passa i tredici giorni più belli della sua vita in compagnia di Harry Styles. Si sono visti tutti i giorni, sono usciti, sono andati al cinema, hanno pranzato insieme e si sono baciati, a lungo: nella macchina di Louis, nel bagno del bar, in camera di Harry e in qualunque altro posto che potesse sembrargli abbastanza discreto.  
I libri dell’università di Louis, in quei giorni, sono rimasti accantonati sulla scrivania e a sostituirli ci sono stati gli sms divertenti e carini che si sono scambiati quando non hanno potuto vedersi: “Ho preparato un dolcetto per te, (:” gli ha mandato una volta Harry e “Ci hai messo tanta panna? :P” è stata la risposta di Louis, “è al cioccolato, stupido xx”.  
Quel dolcetto, alla fine, Louis lo ha trovato buonissimo, lo hanno fatto a metà e lo hanno mangiato insieme, in macchina, poi, come da copione, si sono baciati infilando le mani piene di briciole l’uno tra capelli dell’altro.

Il quattordicesimo giorno, invece, è un disastro sin dalle prime ore del mattino. Sono le undici di sera quando a Louis arriva un messaggio da parte di Harry e giacché non si sono visti per niente perché Louis ha dovuto studiare tutto il giorno per l’imminente esame, sorride involontariamente. Lo apre sprizzando felicità da tutti i pori ma quello che c’è scritto gli blocca le vie respiratorie immediatamente, “Lou, ho parlato con la mia ragazza, abbiamo risolto e penso di rimanere con lei” legge per la trentottesima volta prima di decidersi a rispondergli, nel modo più freddo e perfido che sa fare “sono felice per te” scrive con la mano che gli trema e un pesante groppo in gola.  
“Mi dispiace”.

«Io penso che abbia paura» dice Liam alzando i piedi sul divano di casa sua, «di essere gay?» domanda ingenuamente Niall entrando in salotto con una vaschetta di gelato in mano per il suo amico con il cuore a pezzi, gliela porge sorridendo dolcemente e «per te» sussurra poco dopo, nonostante abbia portato il cucchiaino anche per sé.  
«Quello è più gay di Louis» borbotta Zayn intento a litigare con il suo accendino, che proprio non vuole accendersi, Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e si lascia accarezzare i capelli da Hannah, «io pensavo gli piacessi» sospira affondando il cucchiaino nel gelato, «ma certo, Loulou, che gli piaci!» trilla Hannah deviando il percorso della mano di Louis per mangiare quella piccola porzione di gelato, «sicuramente, come ha detto Liam, ha dei problemi con la sua sessualità» conclude porgendogli il cucchiaino.  
«Ma sembrava veramente quello giusto» continua Louis appoggiando la vaschetta del gelato sulle gambe di Niall.  
«Sì, Louis, come tutti gli altri» dice Zayn, dolce come al solito, portandosi alla bocca la sigaretta, finalmente accesa, beccandosi anche un’occhiataccia da tutti i presenti e una pantofola in testa da parte di Hannah.  
«Farò finta di metterci una pietra sopra» conclude Louis alzandosi dal divano per rintanarsi ancora una volta in camera sua.

Louis Tomlinson ha sempre pensato che la sua vita fosse bella: degli amici bravissimi e fedelissimi, una buona media all’università, un bel visino su cui fare affidamento e una famiglia fantastica, ma da quando Louis Tomlinson ha incontrato e poi smesso di vedere Harry Styles il suo pensiero è cambiato, adesso gli sembra una vita piena di monotonia, tristezza e canzoni deprimenti.  
Ha cercato in tutti modi di evitarlo per quasi un mese e mezzo: non è più passato dal bar, ha cercato di non attraversare quella strada o le vie intorno la casa del ragazzino e ha capito che qualcuno lassù gli vuole bene quando non lo ha incontrato neanche ad una festa in paese, e se non è fortuna, o sfortuna, questa Louis non saprebbe cosa sia.  
Poi è arrivata Hannah Walker e ha rovinato tutto.  
«Vestiti» gli ha detto battendogli le mani vicino agli occhi «ci imbuchiamo ad una festa».

«Io non entro» sbotta Louis appena nota che la sua migliore amica ha parcheggiato vicino al bar di Harry, «non posso crederci che tu l’abbia fatto veramente» borbotta subito dopo.  
«Solo cinque minuti, il tempo di salutare delle mie amiche. E’ il compleanno della ragazza d Harry, fa diciotto anni» risponde Hannah slacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza. Louis sbuffa e «io rimango fuori, però» la avverte con una punta di acidità nella voce.  
Sono passati più di cinque minuti e Hannah è ancora lì dentro, Louis si sta innervosendo e per ammazzare il tempo gioca con l’interno delle sue tasche e guarda distrattamente le macchine che passano sulla strada di fronte, nota anche un gattino randagio passare da un cornicione all’altro di un palazzo e sospira affranto.  
Poi «Ciao» e il cuore gli si gela.  
Louis di gira verso quella voce e cerca di essere normale, ci mette tutto il suo impegno per non sembrare sull’orlo di una crisi e «oh, ciao» risponde con freddezza ritornando a guardare le macchine per mostrargli indifferenza: è quello che si merita, si ripete.  
«Ho incontrato la tua amica prima e mi ha detto che eri qui fuori così ho pensato di venire a salutarti» continua Harry e Louis riesce a percepire un po’ di imbarazzo nella sua voce. Si volta verso di lui e annuisce piano abbassando subito lo sguardo, proprio non riesce a guardarlo in faccia.  
«Vieni dentro a prendere un po’ di torta?» gli chiede indicando il bar con la testa, Louis scuote il capo e «no, grazie» risponde, freddissimo. Passano alcuni secondi in silenzio nei quali Louis valuta se è meglio scappare e rubare la macchina ad Hannah o voltarsi e tirare un pugno in faccia ad Harry, ma non riesce a prendere una decisione in fretta perché «non farti pregare» sussurra Harry dietro al suo orecchio afferrandogli un polso. Lo trascina dentro al locale senza ottenere una risposta e Louis è costretto a cedere, vede Hannah parlare con una o due amiche e intercetta per qualche secondo il suo sorrisetto vincente, è certo che quando torneranno a casa le dirà gli insulti peggiori esistenti sul pianeta Terra per farla sentire in colpa.  
Quella che vede, però, non è una torta rosa ma una porta che conosce abbastanza bene. Accade tutto così velocemente che Louis non se ne rende conto inizialmente: la porta sbatte dietro le loro spalle, la sua schiena è contro il muro piastrellato del bagno e le sue labbra sono premute contro quelle avide di Harry.  
«Mi sei mancato» mormora Harry contro il suo collo tra un bacio e l’altro «cazzo se mi sei mancato!»  
«Harry» invece fa Louis afferrandolo per le spalle e riacquistando un minimo di lucidità, «basta».  
In tutta risposta Harry lo bacia di nuovo sulle labbra, ne traccia i contorni con la lingua e gli stringe forte i capelli tra le dita. Louis è in conflitto con se stesso: sta amando la bocca e le mani di Harry in un modo che non può essere misurato perché è troppo e lo sta odiando con la stessa intensità, non vuole essere solo un divertimento per il più piccolo.  
«Non sto scherzando» mugugna facendo leva sul petto di Harry con le braccia per allontanarlo, «smettila».  
«Come?».  
Louis ride divertito e scivola via dalla trappola in cui si trovava, tra il corpo di Harry e il muro, «Devo ricordarti il perché mi hai scaricato?».  
«Io non ti ho scaricato».  
«Giusto, scusa, noi due non eravamo niente».  
Lo sguardo di Harry lo trafigge da una parte all’altra, sente lo stomaco aprirsi in due e il cuore scoppiare, sembra che il ragazzino gli stia dicendo solo con gli occhi “sei ridicolo”, ma in fondo Louis sa che ha ragione e che non è ridicolo.  
«Forse è meglio che vada» dice mettendo un piede avanti all’altro per attraversare il bagno, ma Harry, intuendo le sue intenzioni, si appoggia sulla porta e incrocia le braccia al petto.  
«Invece rimani qui» gli dice piegando la testa di lato per poterlo guardare meglio.  
«Non fare lo stupido, Harry» lo intima raggiungendolo e appoggiando una mano sulla maniglia spingendola verso il basso, «non vorrai che una volta fuori di qui vada a raccontare cosa è successo tra me e te alla tua ragazza».  
Lo sguardo che si scambiano Louis lo racchiuderebbe in una sola parola: astioso. Passano interminabili secondi prima che Harry si sposti rassegnato, ora i sui occhi vagano sul pavimento, ovviamente sconfitti.  
«Come immaginavo» borbotta Louis aprendo con uno scatto veloce la porta, deciso ancora una volta a non entrare mai più in quel locale.

Louis non dorme da qualche giorno, le occhiaie gli sfiorano quasi gli angoli della bocca e la quantità consumata di caffè in casa sua è notevolmente aumentata.  
Studia più o meno tutto il giorno e se non lo fa o è al telefono con Hannah o si sta scambiando messaggi con Niall, e se non fa nessuna di queste cose pensa e pensando ha capito che non è mai riuscito a trarne il meglio da una delusione d’amore, si è anche auto classificato come un emerito deficiente debole di fronte a un bel visino con due grandi occhi dolci.  
Il suo telefono ha squillato parecchie volte in questi giorni e tutte le volte si è ostinato a non risponde a quelle chiamate su cui lampeggiava il nome “Harry” e cocciuto com’è non ha voluto leggere neanche i suoi messaggi, li ha cancellati direttamente senza aprirli.  
Adesso, il suo telefono, sta squillando di nuovo: allunga una mano e si meraviglia quando scopre che è Liam.  
«Sto studiando di sabato mattina, ogni suggerimento per farmi uscire da questo stato di pazzia è ben accetto» risponde sorridendo, dall’altro capo sente chiaramente la risata di Liam insieme a quella di Danielle, la sua ragazza.  
«Tu stai male, amico».  
«Lo so.. quindi, amico, cosa ti ha spinto a telefonarmi?».  
«Beh.. ti ricordi di Harry?».  
«Mi prendi in giro?».  
«E’ venuto in bicicletta qui al cottage dei miei nonni questa mattina, pensava che tu abitassi qui».  
Louis sbatte più volte le palpebre, sorpreso «Continua» gli dice con il cuore in gola.  
«Gli ho spiegato che non abiti qui e ha voluto il tuo indirizzo».  
«Spero tu non gliel’abbia dato, non voglio vederlo» sussurra a mezza voce Louis picchiettando velocemente l’indice della mano sinistra sulla scrivania.  
«Penso sia già arrivato da te» conclude Liam riattaccando la telefonata.  
Louis entra nel panico, addosso ha il suo vecchio pigiama a quadri e una giacca di plaid di sua madre, la sua faccia fa letteralmente cagare ed Harry non può seriamente essere tanto stupido.  
Fa in tempo a cambiarsi velocemente infilando i primi pantaloni e la prima maglietta che gli capita sotto mano, fa un salto in bagno e cerca di sistemarsi almeno i capelli, è così agitato che non si accorge neanche dei giochini delle gemelle che gli capitano sotto i piedi e con un capitombolo si ritrova a terra con due paia di occhi azzurri a fissarlo.  
«Lou, stai bene?» gli chiede Daisy aiutandolo ad alzarsi. Il campanello di casa sua ha appena suonato.  
«Benissimo» dice correndo verso le scale per arrivare alla porta prima di sua madre o di Lottie. Mentre attraversa il salotto incontra lo sguardo perplesso di sua madre e «vado io, tranquilla» le dice fermandosi appena in tempo prima di sbattere il naso contro il legno della porta.  
Quando apre la porta Harry sta sistemando la bicicletta sul muro ed il suo petto si alza e si abbassa velocemente, evidentemente affannato. Come al solito è bellissimo, pensa Louis, ma un secondo dopo una valanga di parole hanno voglia di uscire dalla sua bocca.  
«Ma sei stupido? Come ti salta in mente di venire a casa mia? E poi dovresti essere abbastanza intelligente da capire che se ignoro i tuoi messaggi e le tue chiamate un motivo c’è, e non venirmi a dire..».  
«L’ho lasciata» lo interrompe Harry fermandosi ad un palmo dal suo naso «per te, Louis, voglio stare con te».  
Il mondo sta per finire, il ventuno dicembre del duemiladodici è lontano, ma Louis crede proprio che il mondo stia per finire perché Harry gli ha appena detto quello che si aspettava un mese prima.  
Si blocca sul posto e incrocia le braccia al petto, fingendo indifferenza, «e cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia stare con te?» gli chiede in un borbotto facendo uscire il suo lato da checca che fa tanto ridere Zayn Malik.  
Harry tentenna, abbassa gli occhi, li rialza e poi li abbassa di nuovo, poi, deciso, alza una mano e afferra Louis per la nuca, portandoselo vicino alle labbra.  
«Lo so, Louis» gli dice prima di baciarlo lentamente, «e ti ho portato anche dei dolcetti».


End file.
